1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device, and more particularly, to a camera device without an image displaying function and capable of utilizing a touch navigation module to vary a parameter of an adjustable mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional camera controlling technique communicates a plurality of cameras by wire connection or wireless connection, and a user utilizes a control panel of one of the cameras to remotely control another camera. Each camera has a lens module and a display panel, and is able to capture an image independently. The user can input a control command by the master camera, and the control command drives the slave camera to actuate a shutter via the wire connection or the wireless connection. Each camera can be set as the master camera or the slave camera alternatively. However, the image captured by the slave camera is displayed on the display panel of the slave camera, and the user inputs the control command by the master camera for the remote control. Hands of the user have to respectively hold one camera, and it is difficult to simultaneously give consideration to complicated buttons of the master camera and the slave camera by single hand operation. Manipulation of the conventional camera controlling technique is inconvenient.
Another conventional camera controlling technique utilizes a wireless controller to send out the control command to the camera. The camera with the foresaid controlling technique has the lens module and the display panel. The wireless controller is a combination of a button, a circuit board and a signal transmitter. The wireless controller cannot capture the image and does not provide an image displaying function. The image capturing function and the image displaying function are owned by the camera, the wireless controller only has an output function of sending out the control command. Position of the user is usually distant from the camera when operating the wireless controller, so the user cannot watch the display panel of the camera to confirm quality of the image.